


It is not only your help that I need

by Ceetlejuice



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Angst, Forgiveness, Incest, M/M, Porn with a wee bit o' plot, Resentment, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceetlejuice/pseuds/Ceetlejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has to get Loki's help after an attack on Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is not only your help that I need

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from all he talk going around about what is set to happen in Thor 2. Not so much what I think is going to happen, but just a little something similar. With sex of course.  
> Also, any and all mistakes are mine. It's five in the morning, and I'm just out of it to be honest. Also, no sexy times in this chapter. That comes later. Pun intended. =)

"Has my dear brother come to visit me?" Loki smiled as he played with the fraying ends of his garments. 

"Loki." Thor's voice was calm and collective, as if nothing was wrong. 

"Do tell me why you visit me now, dear brother." Loki's face finally came into the light, making Thor look visibly worried. "I have been in this prison for many months now, and you have not once come to see me." He spoke with a hint of venom in his voice. As if he really cared if Thor came to see him or not. 

"I'm sure you know of what happened today." Thor nodded as he stepped closer to the door. The guard watched the prince closely, making sure he did not get too close. 

"Ah, yes." Loki nodded with a smile as he backed away, heading into the darkness of his cell. "It's a shame this realm was not destroyed." Loki's voice came from the darkness. 

Thor took a step forward, the guard holding out his hand. "That is far enough, Prince Thor." He spoke firmly. Thor nodded.

"Come closer brother." Loki's spoke softly. 

Thor looked to the guard and then back to the cell door. 

"Loki, I am advised to not come any further." Thor spoke with a nod, gripping tightly at Mjolnir on his side. 

"Pitty...I have not seen that pretty face of yours in such a long time." Loki mocked as he stepped back into the light. "But I suppose this will do." He smiled. 

"Loki, this is no time for your games." Thor huffed. 

"There is always time for games, Thor." Loki smiled as he looked to the guard. 

The guard looked to Thor and then back to Loki. The two could tell he hated being down here. 

"I have been sent to ask for your help, Loki." Thor admitted. He didn't have time for his brother's games. Not right now. 

"That's too bad." Loki laughed. "I'm afraid there is not a whole lot I can do here in this cell."

"Odin is willing to give you the freedom to help me, then--"

"Then I am to come crawling back to these confines until you have use of me again?" Loki asked with anger in his voice.

"Loki." Thor spoke, gritting his teeth. "I need your help." He spoke, his anger lining his voice. 

"Find someone else, Thor." With that, Loki went back into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry so short, you guys. I am going to write more when I'm more awake and up for it. *nods* Promise. This was just to set it up.


End file.
